Where Are You!
by Kenna92005
Summary: When the school decides to test Max's survival skills they take all of the members of the flock except her. Can Max survive without them? This story does have a Twilight charecters in it. Slight Fax
1. Tears and Promises

**( i don't own maximum Ride but that would be cool.)**

We were flying to our new camp or hideaway. Which ever you prefer to call it.

It was a peaceful moment. It was one of those times you could be happy

being a mutant.

Iggy flew over to me. I'm not sure how he can know where I am but

he flew to me.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Ig."

"I hear something…"

Reality came back fast and hard.

"A plane?" I asked hoping.

"No. Wings and fur." he said sadly.

"Max straight ahead!" Fang yelled from behind me.

I looked straight and saw millions of flyboys. The most they have

ever sent for us. I was worried for a second and then got a grip on myself.

"We fight." I said.

Fang looked at me like I was crazy and then shrugged.

"I'm ready, Max!" Gazzy said.

He was so brave sometimes.

"Me too!" Angel said.

She was also brave. Braver than any other 6 year old I know. Though she is the only 6 year old I know.

The flyboys came faster than usual. I started taking them out 2 at a time. It was pretty easy at first but then they all ganged up on me at once. I heard a scream. It sounded like Angel. She was being carried away in a net by the chopper! I flew as fast as I could to her. I was so close to getting her but flyboys caught me before I could reach her.

"Max! Don't leave me!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Angel! I won't, I promise! We'll save you!" I said with tears streaming down my eyes. I punch the flyboy that had caught me. He fell a few feet but other flyboys got me. When Angel was gone. The flyboys who had the rest of us let us go and flew away. We couldn't catch up with them even if we tried. All of us were hurt badly we could barely fly a few feet.

We landed in a clearing. I started crying in front of my flock. I didn't care because some of them were crying too. Fang wrapped me inn his arms. I sat there bawling in his arms for an hour. When I leaned away he got up and changed his shirt.

I looked at my flock. Nudge had been crying too. Of course Gazzy was crying. I felt bad for him because this is the second time he lost his sister to these losers! I felt bad for Angel because she was the one who had been taken away. Iggy had tears in his eyes that never left.

"I'm sorry guys it's my fault. I said to fight because I thought we could take them. It's all my fault. I'm sorry Gazzy." I said.

Gazzy sat beside me and leaned on me. I hugged him. " Max, it's not your fault." Gazzy said.

"it is Gazz. And I'm sorry that I hurt all of you from my mistake of assuming stuff.

"Max, it's not your fault." Fang said.

We all slept in that clearing that night. I took first watch. Nothing happened.

**( How did you guys like the first chap? please review and tell me!!)**


	2. Gazzy!

**( You guys alread know I don't own Maximum Ride.)**

The next morning we took off for the school. When we got there it was empty. They moved places to confuse us. I should have seen this coming. We searched through the building just in case they left any clues. The whole time we were in there we were all jumpy. When we got outside more flyboys were waiting for us.

"Let's finish this!" I yelled.

I took out 5 flyboys in one minute! New record! The flyboys ganged up on me again so I couldn't take out a lot.

"Max!"

I turned to look where the sound was coming from. It was Gazzy! He was being taken away by a chopper just like Angel!

"Gazzy!" I screamed.

I flew towards him and grabbed his arm.

"Max! Help me!"

"I will! I promise!"

Flyboys grabbed me and separated me and Gazzy.

"Max!" Gazzy screamed.

"Gazzy, I will get you and Angel! Don't give up!"

A Flyboy then knocked me out. I woke up on a clearing. I looked around at my flock. When I remembered Angel and Gazzy got carried away I started crying silently.

"Max, we'll get them," Fang said quietly.

"How? We don't even know where they are!" I said.

"That never stopped you before."

"Guys we're leaving!"

"What, Max?" Nudge asked.

"We're going on a search!" I said to my flock.

**( How did you guys like the second chapter?)**


	3. Search

**(I don't own Maximum Ride.)**

"Let's start heading west. We'll search California and head north to Oregon. After Oregon we'll search Washington. I know it will take days but if we want Angel and Gazzy we have to take risks."

"Sounds good to me," Iggy said.

"Let's go," I said.

We flew to San Francisco and started searching all of the run down and mysterious buildings we saw. None of them were right. We walked out of a bluish grayish building when flyboys attacked. There were too many attacking us so we couldn't fly away.

I took them out two at a time. The scientists were starting to improve them more. I was working on my 15th one when Nudge screamed. I ran over to her as fast as I could. I grabbed the choppers legs and was about to fly up to her but flyboys captured me.

"Max!"

"Nudge!"

I couldn't hang on anymore. I had to let go. I desperately tried to hang on. I fell back to the ground. "No!" I yelled.

The chopper took off. "Max!" Nudge screamed over and over.

"I'll get you!" I yelled back.

I couldn't take this anymore. I wiped out a dozen of the flyboys. The rest flew away too fast for us to follow.

"Wow, Max, you took out a lot!" Fang said.

"Thanks. Let's keep searching okay?"

"Can we search on ground?" Fang asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll go wherever you guys go." Iggy said.

"We need to search more. On ground though, I think we were better on ground," I said.

"Well, then, let's go," Iggy said.

**(Did you guys like the chapter? I know it's shorter than the others but it was good right?**


	4. Oregon

**(You know i don't own Maximum Ride.)**

We were flying over the border to Oregon.

"Okay, guys. Let's land," I said.

"Alright," Iggy said.

We searched 12 towns and 5 cities. We would stop searching tomorrow and pick up tomorrow. I was sure we were close but we still couldn't find anything. We will search all of the United States one by one if I can find the rest of my Flock.

Fang found a nice meadow in the middle of a dark forest. I didn't care for the darkness because we could all see good. Except Iggy of course.

We were all tired so I took first watch. I climbed a tree and leaned on a thick branch. My eyes were slowly dropping. I tried so hard to stay up, I even hit myself sometimes. I tried everything I could think of. Even though I did everything I could, I still fell a sleep.

"M-!" Iggy tried to say.

I woke up fast and jumped out of the tree. When I saw iggy in a dog cage, I glared at the Flyboys. I started to attack but more Flyboys flew out of the trees. They first started attacking me hard so that I was near unconsciousness. After that they tied me up to a tree.

Fang was on the ground pinned by 10 Flyboys.

Iggy started yelling so loud I couldn't tell if it was Iggy or an insane Flyboy.

"Max! Where are you!?" Iggy asked looking around through the cage. (Even though he is blind.)

"I'm tied to a stupid tree."

"It can't end like this! Why? Why me? I never did anything wrong… okay so I did but forget about that stuff. Please don't let it end like this!" Iggy said.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Fang said while struggling from the Flyboys.

"Iggy, don't talk like that, it won't end like this. I'll die trying to get you guys if I have to. I won't give up and neither will you!" I said from my tree.

The Flyboys then took Iggy away. I had tears in my eyes before he even got all the way in the air. The Flyboys took him North so we were on the right track. All we had to do was search the rest of Oregon in a day and move on to Washington. (Sorry for the lame sarcasm if you don't understand it. I'm not that good at using sarcasm just thought it would be good to use it here.)

Fang killed the Flyboys that had him pinned. He started looking around.

"Max, where are you?"

"I'm over here."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay but I think we should continue searching."

When he finally got me untied he hugged me. He knew how much it hurts me when my Flock is taken away from me. He knows me so well that's why we're close friends.

"We'll find them," Fang said.

"I know we will. Whatever happens don't let them take you."

"I won't."

**(How did you think the chapter was? Please Review!)**


	5. Best Friend

**( I do not ownMaximum Ride)**

Fang and I searched the rest of Oregon in 4 days. We moved fast but we didn't miss anything. We headed for Washington. We were over the border searching when the Flyboys attacked again.

I was in the middle of the fight when I saw Fang in a net.

I killed the Flyboy who I was fighting and flew over to Fang. I grabbed his arm through the net and said, "Fang hurry get out!"

"I can't."

He started to close his eyes. Before he fainted all the way I grabbed Fang's face and kissed him.

"Fang I will save you!" I whispered.

"Max…"

Fang fainted before he could say anything else. The chopper then took him away. I killed the rest of the Flyboys there except one.

I grabbed the last Flyboy and said, "Tell your pals at the school I'll find them and when I do they better be afraid."

I then threw the Flyboy in the air. He started flying

North. I waited until I was far away but close enough to still see him. I took off into the air like a bullet shooting from a gun. I was ready for my Flock. I needed them and they needed me.

I followed the Flyboy until I was in a town that never seemed to shine. Other Flyboys started attacking me from all directions. That's mainly why I had to stop. They attacked me until I was hardly conscience. They took me to a meadow. That's where they left me. I won't give up. Not now, not ever. I will find my Flock.

**(Sorry this chapter is short. the next chapter will have Twilight characters i promise! Please review!)**


	6. Hunt

**( You guys already know i don't own Maximum Ride and i don't own Twilight. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Abby, Kerri, and Edward lovers.)**

EDWARDS P.O.V.

We were on a hunt. I was hunting with Jasper. We decided to go to the meadow in the middle of the forest. We were almost there when Jasper took off. I ran to catch up. At first I thought he caught an animal but that's when I saw a head. A girl's head. She was probably 14 and she was bleeding badly.

Right before Jasper could bite her I tackled him.

"Jasper get out of here! Go get Carlisle! Now!"

Jasper stared at the girl.

"Go!"

After one more look he ran off deeper into the woods.

I quit breathing to make it easier. When I walked to the girl she opened her eyes slightly.

"Fang?" she said tiredly.

"No, I'm Edward. I would like to help."

She looked once more then groaned. After a few seconds she fainted again.

"Edward? What did you do to her?" Carlisle asked walking from the woods.

I turned towards him, "I found her. That's it."

"Go hunt, I'll take it from here."

I nodded and then ran deeper into the woods.

**MAX'S P.O.V. DURING THE HUNT**

I was lying in a meadow when I heard the faintest footsteps. I was still too weak to get up. I turned my head to see how bad I was hurt. I saw that I bled a lot.

I heard the footsteps get closer. I decided to play dead. I lied my head down on a patch of blood free grass.

Someone was standing over me when I heard a voice. It was perfect, velvety, and sort of musical.

"Go get Carlisle!" the voice yelled.

Some footsteps ran away faster than normal. Then another person was standing over me. I opened my eyes slightly so I could see the person. I forgot I was playing dead when he noticed my eyes were opened.

He had bronze hair and pale skin. His eyes were black and there were purple rings under them. His face was perfect. He looked to be around 17. To me he looked like Fang. A shadow was coming from an angle which made his hair seem black.

"Fang?"

He said something but I couldn't hear it. The pain was to much to bear. I fainted with that strange guy standing over me.

**(You finally got it the chapter with Twilight characters. By the way, this story happened before Bella so Bella won't be in this sorry. Please Review!)**


	7. Where am I?

**(I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.)**

I woke up on a couch in a room with tons of CD's and tapes. I checked my wounds and realized I was bandaged up. I sat up quickly and searched for an exit. I was about to head for the door when I heard that same perfect voice.

"It's okay we won't hurt you."

I turned to face the boy, "Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Who are you?"

"Where am I?" I said ignoring his question.

"You're at my house. We found you in the meadow, remember? You mumbled Fang."

"I need to go," I said and headed for the door.

He got there right before I was going to touch the handle.

"Please move. I need to go before something happens."

"No, Carlisle needs to see you. He's a doctor. What would happen?"

"I have to go now," I said remembering the whitecoats who took my Flock and who experimented on me and them.

"Are you alone? Do you live with your family?" he asked seeming truly concerned.

I remembered the screams of Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. I remembered all of their faces. All the horror they and I have seen. I started to tear up but I refused to let them out of my eyes.

"Of course I have a family."

"Why were you alone in the meadow? And bleeding?"

"I have to get out of here now! I can't waste time on questions."

No matter what I said he kept blocking the door. I turned to find another way out. There was an opened, it was perfect.

I looked back at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I ran full speed to the window. I reached it right before he did. When I got there I threw myself out and let my wings unfold. I felt a lot better outside. In an open area instead of a room.

I turned to look back at him. He was wide eyed and his mouth was hanging open. I had to use most of my strength not to laugh. His face was very funny when shocked.

I headed straight for a while until he threw himself out the window. He grabbed my legs tight to where I couldn't move. I tried to keep flying but he weighed a ton and he was so cold. We started to fall the. the more I tried the faster we fell.

**(Sorry for the slow posting! PLEASE REVIEW!!)**


	8. Trust

**(My Disclaimer is: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight)**

He landed on his feet and caught me. I kicked and punched at him but missed every time.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No, you have to see Carlisle."

"I won't! I have to go!"

"Go where?"

"Somewhere!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"I don't even know!"

"You can trust me."

"I won't go with you to see that guy!"

"You have no choice," he said walking in the house and sitting me down.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I can't tell you?"

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes!"

"Then what is it?"

"Max."

"Max is short for?"

"Maximum."

"Your last name?"

"Ride."

"Maximum Ride?"

"Yep that's it."

"What are you?" he asked pointing to my wings.

I pulled my wings back in. He was wide eyed again.

"Hey! She's up!" said a girl.

"I'm Alice. What's your name?"

I was silent. I didn't want to talk.

"She's Max," Edward said.

"Max, what are you planning to do when you get to that school place?"

"What school place?" Edward asked.

"It's nothing," I said.

"I think you need help if you want your flock back," she continued.

"How do you know about them?"

"What Flock?" he asked.

"I can see the future."

"I don't need help."

"You'll die if you go alone!"

"At least I tried."

"I have an idea, how about we go with you?" she said.

"I don't even know you!"

_Max don't trust them…they're evil. They won't help you. You need to leave. Go! Away from here! The voice said._

What will happen if I do trust them? I asked the voice.

_Don't! They took your Flock!_

No they didn't! The school did!

_Just don't trust them. They aren't humans!_

Now you're just lying to me! Stop I am going to trust them!

_No! They're evil! Remember they took your flock!_

No they didn't! You guys took my Flock!

"Max, are you okay? Max?" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Nothing."

"What are you? What's the school? And Who's the Flock?" Edward asked remembering what Alice had said.

_Don't trust Max! _

"I'm an avian hybrid. The school is a place scientists experiment on stuff and other horrible stuff. The flock is my family."

"So your dad is part of the Flock?" Edward asked.

I laughed the first time in days, right then.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Sorry you misunderstood me. My Flock isn't really my family. They are kids like me."

"Who are they? How old are they? Where are they?" he asked.

"There's me, I'm 14, Fang he's 14, Iggy also 14, Nudge 11, Gazzy 8, and Angel 6. I don't know where they are and that's why I have to leave."

_Max! Stop there! Don't say anymore!_

Both of their mouths were hanging open.

"Wait you guys live together with no adults?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but you forgot the part where Flyboys and Scientists are wanting to kill us."

They were shocked again.

_Max! You're not doing the right thing! The school will make you pay for this! Think of your Flock! What about Fang?_

What will you do to Fang? I thought to the Voice.

_It's not me. It's the school._

Leave him alone!

"Where do you live?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"We have to help her," Alice said.

"We will let me just get the others," Edward said walking upstairs.

"I'm not going to see that doctor," I said.

"You don't have to anymore," he said.

_You've done it now Maximum._

**(Sorry for the long wait. Please Review. i need a lot of reviews please.**


	9. Introductions

**Hey! I do NOT own Maximum Ride.**

Edward went upstairs to get the rest of his family.

"Alice, how do you see the future?" I asked turning to her.

"Well, you see. I'm not normal," she said shifting.

"Of course your not. You guys are perfect."

She smiled slightly then said, "Since you told me about you I'll tell you about us. We are vampires. You don't have to believe that if you don't want to but it's the truth."

I started thinking of ways they could be vampires. It did seem possible.

"You eat humans?"

"No not humans, animals."

I stiffened. Even though I'm not animal all the way they could still get me here.

_What did I tell you, Max? _the Voice said.

_Okay. So maybe I was wrong for trusting them. Then again they might not eat me._

"We're good vampires we won't eat you!" she said taking a step back from me to make me feel better.

_See? I knew they wouldn't do that! Then again…_

"Are there any other vampires who have 'gifts' like you?"

"Edward. He reads minds but for some reason he can't read yours. Then there's Jasper. He feels your emotions."

_I am so glad Edward can't read mine. He would think I'm a complete idiot. Which I probably am. Poor Jasper he's probably try to stay away from me with all my emotions._

Edward walked back downstairs.

"They'll be down in a minute," he said standing by me.

I turned to him and asked, "Why can't you read my mind?"

He looked at Alice then turned back to me. "I'm not quite sure yet."

"I see."

Right then a boy with blonde hair came down the stairs. He walked over to Alice and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry we're not related. None of us are. I guess we're like you Flock!" she said.

A blonde, male, man, who I am guessing is the doctor, came downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at me then Edward.

"Fine."

A blonde woman came down next. She walked over to the man.

_I'm guessing that's his wife._

"How are you darling?"

"Fine, thank you."

A girl, older than Alice and younger than the woman, came down with a boy who had huge muscles.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves," the man said.

"I'm Carlisle," he said holding out a hand.

"Hello," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Esme," said the woman beside him.

"Hello."

The boy who stood by Alice walked up to me and said, "I'm Jasper. Sorry I almost bit you in the meadow."

"Yo- you what?"

"I almost bit you. Don't worry I have more control now."

"Oh."

Jasper walked back over to Alice.

"Hey. I'm Emmett."

"Hey."

"I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Maximum Ride. You guys can call me Max though."

_Max you've gone way too far with this! _

I fell to the floor from a head ach so intense I could almost see stars.

"Max!" Edward said over and over.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late posting. I'll try to post sooner. Also sorry for it being short I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please Review! If you have questions please ask! **

**-Kenna92005**


	10. New Voices

**Just to start things off in the last chapter Max had a brain attack at the end so this is where this chapter begins. In the middle of the brain attack. BTW I don't own Maxium Ride or Twilight.**

"Edwa--" I said before fainting in a deep dream.

What I saw was a brick building. Outside there were signs saying Itex. It was a building that had two stories and had tons of windows. In one window I saw black feathers. They looked like Fang's.

As I continued to look at the building I began to hear voices.

_Max! Help! Save me! _Angel screamed in my head.

"Angel!" I yelled having tears in my eyes.

_Max! Watch out! _Gazzy yelled pointing behind me.

I turned around and Ari was standing over me.

_It can't be you're supposed to be dead! _I yelled at him.

_You can't get rid of me that easy. _he said.

I bolted upright then held my head hard. After a few minutes I looked around. Everyone was staring at me with worried eyes.

"Max, you don't look to good," Emmett said.

I moaned in pain then covered my mouth with my hands.

"Somebody get her a trashcan!" Carlisle said getting ice from the kitchen.

Alice scampered off to the other side of the kitchen then ran back to me.

"Here, Max," she said.

I leaned over to the trashcan and vomited.

"Take this," Esme said with worried eyes. She handed me a glass of water and told me to rinse.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked beside me.

"Yeah," I said trying to get up.

Emmett helped me up. He was as cold as Edward was.

"You're light!" he said laughing. (Emmett)

"What were you seeing?" Jasper asked from the corner he was standing in.

"A building, and some of my Flock."

"What happened? You kept screaming Angel and then you yelled that someone was supposed to be dead."

"I said all that out loud?"

"Yeah, don't worry you didn't say anything personal," Alice said taking Jasper's side.

"Who was supposed to be dead, Max?" Carlisle asked from the kitchen.

"My half brother. His expiration date came and he died. We buried him."

"Expiration date?" Carlisle asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Yeah. His life span expired and he died."

"When's your expiration date?" Edward asked with widened eyes.

"I don't know. If I have one, it'll just show up on my neck. So far my Flock and I are the longest living experiments," I said quietly.

"Can I check your neck just in case?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," I said lifting up my hair.

Everyone gathered behind me to see if I had one.

"You're good," Carlisle said smiling.

_Max? Can you hear me? _Said a voice not like 'The voice' but a familiar voice.

_Oh great! Another voice! Who are you?_ I thought sarcastically.

_Max, it's me!_

_Who are you?_

_Fang…_

_You're playing some sick joke aren't you!?_ I thought having tears roll down my cheeks.

_No, Max, listen, it's me Fang. I am in this room. They have this machine to where I can talk to you like the voice._

_Did escape there? _

_No. they let me in here. I don't know how long it will be till I will have to leave._

_Where are you guys?_

_We're in Washington. At 13 13 Private…_

_Fang? Fang talk to me!_

"Fang," I said after a while.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Fang," I repeated.

"Who's Fang? Is Fang in your Flock?"

"Yeah. Fang's my age I told you this before."

"Oh yeah the 14 year old. Anyways why are you saying his name?"

"My Flock's here!" I said smiling.

"Here in Forks?"

" I don't know. They're somewhere on 1313 Private something."

"Drive? Road? Street? West, South, North, East, what?"

"I don't know."

"Well we better start."

"Hold it you two. You'll need to prepare before you go any where. Edward grabs our hiking stuff," Carlisle said.

Edward ran upstairs.

"Alice grab some clothes for you and Max."

Alice followed behind Edward.

"Emmett and Jasper help Edward. Rosalie help Alice."

Emmett and Jasper walked upstairs and Rosalie glared at me.

"Come Rose. I'll help you," Esme said grabbing her arm.

"Let's go find a map, Max" Carlisle said leading me into a storage room.

"Where would a map be?"

"Most likely a box."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of searching I found a big map of Washington.

"Is this good?" I asked holding it up.

"Perfect."

We met everyone in the living room. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were holding bags filled with clothes for everyone. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had hiking bags in their hands and on their backs.

"Are we all set?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but I was wondering… could I fly to make it a little faster?"

"Yeah. We'll make a copy of the map and we'll make resting places. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

**How'd you guys like it? If anything's confusing please ask I hope I made most stuff clear. Please review! The more Reviews the merrier!**

**-Kenna92005**


	11. It Begins Now

**Okay so the last chapter ended with Max and the Cullens getting ready for the search/trip to find the school. Hope that rings a bell and you guys remember!**

**Anyways... I don't own Maximum Ride.**

"Here's the copy of the map. Do you have everything else?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so."

"Alright, here's where we're staying for the night," he continued pointing to the first x.

"I'll meet you there," I said folding up the map.

"You can go as fast as you want okay. We'll keep up."

"Uh, okay."

"Well I guess we're off," Esme said holding her bag.

We shuffled out of the house and onto the porch.

"Well I guess we're off," I said walking off the porch and onto the front yard.

"We'll meet you there, Max," Edward said.

"Okay, well, bye."

I jumped into the air and unfolded my wings. I heard several gasps and smiled to myself. I guess I do enjoy surprising people…

I headed over to the forest only right above the trees. Low enough so nobody could see me but high enough that nobody could see me from below.

As I looked down I saw white streams of something going by. I figured that must be the Cullens and continued on my way.

_Max. _A voice totally different from any other said.

_Yes? Who is this?_

_Iggy._

_Really? Iggy, truly!? Where are you? I talked to Fang the day before but he got taken away. _

_I know, he was trying to tell you where we were. They won't allow that. They can hear every word we say. I'm only allowed to say very few stuff._

_Well just quickly tell me where you are. They can't get you that fast._

_13 13 W Private Dr. It's a big brick building, you can't miss it! Hurry there's not much time! They're…_

_Iggy? Iggy? Iggy come back! Oh Iggy! What were they going to do?_

_Max, you're wasting time with these people. They won't help you. _The Voice said.

_Voice, the Cullens will help. They're doing so much for me already._

_Don't trust them._

_I already am._

_Stop, Max, you can't do this!_

_It's the only way to get my Flock!_

_You have other ways!_

_I'm choosing this one!_

_You're so stubborn!_

_Thank you!_

I flew faster using only a little bit power. I was getting hungry which can make me weak. I caught up to the white streams again.

While following the white streams I looked at the clouds. One was moving faster and it was much darker than the others.

_I knew Flyboys would come._

I flew closer to them until it was only minutes till they would be by me.

"It begins now!" I yelled knocking out the Flyboy closest to me.

He plummeted down. Five Flyboys grabbed me but I swung hard and hit three of them and loosening the other two's grip. The three fell down to the ground and I flew a little closer to the ground. Pulling the other two with me. They let go in fear.

"Max!" The Cullens yelled.

I looked at them and they were staring at me in horror.

"Just give me a minute!" I yelled back punching a Flyboy.

He dropped only missing the Cullens by inches.

"Sorry!" I yelled then kicked another Flyboy.

I flew to the ground so I wouldn't drop out of the sky if a Flyboy nailed me.

The Cullens met up with me and tried to fight the Flyboys as well. They were much better than what I expected. After an hour we killed most of the Flyboys and the others flew away.

"That was great!" Emmett yelled smiling hugely.

"That was cool," Jasper said calm.

"What were those things?" Edward asked.

"They're called Flyboys," I said looking at one.

"Why were they attacking you?" Carlisle asked.

"The School sends them. You see, the School knows that with your help I could get my Flock back. If I were alone the School might have tried to kill me."

"They did try to kill you," Jasper said not looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, I guess they did," I said remembering the meadow incident.

"Well we'll stick around and help you," Alice said smiling.

"Thanks."

I looked back at a Flyboy and noticed a tag around it's wrist. I knelt down and pulled off the tag. I held it carefully so that the Cullens could read it too.

Property of Itex. 13139046.

I flipped the card over to see the back.

Experiment 9042. Mission: To capture experiment 1 and kill it.

"There mission was to kill me," I mumbled.

"They won't kill you. We'll get them," Alice said.

"There's going to be more next time."

"We'll just fight harder," Emmett said smiling.

"No you don't understand. They're going to send tons and tons of Flyboys. Enough to take down all of us. We have to hurry. There's not much time."

"Max, relax they can't kill vampires," Edward said with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe not you but they would find a way to torture you. They would kill me but make horrible tests that you can't imagine for you. Things that you'll see… are only in peoples nightmares."

" I still think we can take them down," Emmett said.

"They can't be that bad," Rosalie said.

"They are. This is no game. It's for real and it's my life."

"Okay, I think we need to make a better plan. Do you have any new information about the address?" Carlisle asked pulling out his map.

"Oh, yeah, I do."

He laid out the map on a rock. I pointed to the street address Iggy said.

"Well that's not far at all. We could probably get there in two to four minutes."

"Good, the sooner we're there the sooner my Flock can be safe," I said.

"Alright well let's head out," Edward said.

"We're going that way right?" I asked pointing north.

"Yep."

"Okay."

I jumped into the air much higher this time and waited for them to go first. I followed with ease and with in three minutes we were only four hundred yards away from the building I saw during my brain attack.

**I am wanting three reviews to continue but I'll continue either way but the reviews would be a motivation! Bye!**

**-Kenna92005**


	12. Breaking In

**Last Chapter it ended with the Cullens and Max outside the brick Building. Hope that reminds you all and I don't own Maximum Ride!**

I looked at the same window where I saw the black feathers and right there, there were black feathers.

"Fang," I whispered pointing to the window.

"Are you sure that's him?" Edward asked.

"I know Fang," I said looking at Edward who was glaring at the fence on the other side of the yard. **(Edward can see farther than Max that's why he's glaring…)**

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Get down!" he hissed and pulled me down behind the bushes and trees. His family were beside us hiding in the bushes and trees.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered.

He clamped his hand over my mouth and pulled me deeper into the woods. His family followed us.

After waiting in silence for a few seconds a huge bomb exploded and the bushes we were once at were burned to into crisps.

I froze not looking anywhere but the bushes. Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me by the huge oak tree. I stumbled the rest of the way to the tree and sat down.

"You okay?" Carlisle and Esme asked.

"Yeah," I said and turned to Edward, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. We need to get in there somehow."

I walked to the burnt bushes. I looked in the window where Fang was. He was turned around looking at the bushes with a horror struck face. When he saw me he relaxed and smiled a bit.

I smiled knowing he was alive and fine…for now.

I don't know how long I stood there but when Fang was stabbed with a needle and was taken away I ran full speed to the building and flew towards window.

Edward ran after me of course. I ignored him and continued to the building. When I jumped in the air Edward grabbed my legs and pulled me down.

"I have to save Fang!" I yelled when he ran into the forest once again.

"We will save him!"

"He got stabbed by a needle! That could be poison for all we know! There's no time to waste!"

"We have to make a plan," he said calm.

Jasper used his weird ability to make me feel calm.

"Okay, now we know Fang is on the third floor," Carlisle said.

"They moved him," I said.

"Okay, so we're guessing he's on the third floor."

_Max?_

_Angel is that you?_

_Yeah… _she said weakly, in my head.

_Where are you?_

_Third Floor. Where you saw Fang… hurry they might terminate him today._

_What!?_

"We have to go now!" I hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Angel said they're on the third floor! We have to move fast, they might terminate Fang!"

"Terminate?" Alice asked.

"Kill," I said.

"I know what it means but do they truly do that?"

"They tried to kill us all like ten minutes ago. We have to hurry!"

"Alright, Emmett, you and Jasper go in through the front doors needing to use the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie will be with you. You, girls, will split up and go to the third floor and help Max. Boys, search the first floor. Esme and I will sneak to the second floor and search. Edward you need to help and make sure that Max gets through that window," Carlisle said so fast that I could only catch my part.

In amount of minutes everyone was gone and over y the front door. Edward was standing by my side.

"How do I get you through the window?" he asked confused.

"I have an idea," I said smiling.

"Go for it."

"Okay, well that might be too strong for myself to go through it but with your strength you might be able to throw me just hard enough to get me through. You could then climb up somehow and go through the window yourself."

He smiled at the plan and we walked to the edge of the forest.

"Ready?" he asked holding me up and calculating the distance.

"I was born ready!"

He chuckled and threw me with ease. I went flying through the air, head first, and as soon as he let go I felt stupid going head first. I made sure my wings were tucked in and flipped myself over so I was going feet first. I hit the window and it shattered. I landed on my feet. Which hurt my ankles terribly.

I scanned the room. It had three dog cages and two guards that were charging at me with tazers. I kicked one and he went flying into the wall.

"Now that's cheating," I said pointing at the second one then the tazer.

He grunted and pulled the trigger. I leaped out of the way and punched him in the nose.

The guard in the wall came out and kicked me. **(The guard was so heavy ha made a hole in the wall that's why he was in the wall…)**

I went flying beside one of the dog crates. Lucky it was empty and only I got hurt. I got up and did a roundhouse kick on the first guard he went stumbled back only a few feet.

"Edward! Get in here!" I hissed knowing he could hear me.

"I'm coming," he said from the window, "whoa, you tore up the place already."

"Just help!" I said punching the guard.

Edward pounced, yes pounced, on a guard. With ease we knocked out the guards and threw them out the window. They landed on a patch of grass, which is lucky for them.

I looked in the dog crates. There was a blonde, very skinny and dirty, little girl in the one on the right. I ran to her and pulled it open with the help of Edward breaking the lock. I pulled her out and cradled her in my arms.

"Max," she said very weak.

"I'm here. It's alright now," I said having a tear roll down my cheek.

Edward broke the second dog crate open and held out a skinny, weak, and very scared Gazzy. Edward let him down and Gazzy stumbled to me.

I held him in my other arm. We all had tears in our eyes. We sat there until Angel whispered, "Fang…"

"Where is he?" I asked softly but came out rushed.

"In the…the cellar."

"Okay, Angel, Gazzy, Edward's going to take you to a safe place. Okay? I'll meet up with you soon! I promise. Trust me," I said looking at both of them.

"Okay," Gazzy said getting off of me.

I gave Edward Angel.

She started shivering when he had her in his arms.

"I know he's a little cold," I said smiling.

"He's f-freezing," she said shivering.

I grabbed a towel lying on the floor and wrapped it around Angel.

I looked at Edward and said, "Can you take to your house?"

"Of course."

"Be careful with them."

"I will," he said and grabbed Gazzy with his free arm. Gazzy held on tightly while Edward jumped out the window.

"Keep them safe!" I called as Edward disappeared into the forest.

I ran out of the room and down a long hallway. On the right was a glass room with a maze in it and Nudge running with a Flyboy chasing after her. I turned the doorknob but it was locked. I then shattered the glass by doing a roundhouse kick.

"Max!" Nudge said collapsing as soon as she finished the maze.

The Flyboy turned towards me and ran.

I punched a few times then kicked and he was out. I turned to the scientists, they were in aw and horror struck.

I walked to Nudge and picked her up. She was much heavier than Angel but still light enough for me to carry. I turned to the scientists once again, with Nudge in my arms.

"Beware, next time you take my Flock you won't get away with it," I said giving them my best death glare.

I ran through the shattered glass and down the stairs. I met up with Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh my gosh!" Esme said as she saw Nudge.

"Can you take her to your house?"

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Thank you. Nudge, these guys are good and they'll help you. I'll meet up with you soon."

"Okay, Max," she said weak.

I handed Nudge to Carlisle.

"The second floor didn't have anyone but Alice and Rosalie found and blonde boy your age on the third floor. They took him to our house," Esme said softly.

"Thank you guys."

"Is there anyone else?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Fang. I can get him though."

"Emmett and Jasper are on the first floor to help you," he said.

"Okay, well be careful," I said then turned back to the stairs.

I ran down the stairs and found Emmett and Jasper punching Flyboys and Whitecoats. I stood there watching them until they were finished which wasn't long at all.

"Uh, Guys, we need to find the cellar," I said scaring them.

"Max, could you be any quieter?" Emmett said smiling.

"Where's the cellar?" Jasper asked turning towards the wall searching for a map.

"The basement, this way," I said pointing the way to the stairs.

We ran down the steps and into the basement. It was dark with only a few lights every so often. We followed the lights which led us to a door. I tried turning the knob but it was locked.

"Emmett, could you?"

"Oh, yeah."

He knocked the door down with ease.

"Well. That I didn't expect," I said quietly.

I turned to look in the room and gasped in horror.

**Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! This Chapter is longer than the other one... Anyways if you have questions please ask I hope I made most stuff clear. Review!! please.**

**Kenna92005**


	13. Burning

**Sup? Last chapter it ended with a major cliffie! Ha ha. With Max gasping at what Fang loked like and of what the whitecoats had done to him. Hope that rings a bell. Still DON'T Own Maximum Ride or Twilight...**

Fang was tied up to the wall. His feet were in these boots which had wires on the bottom to shock, to burn, Fang, to torture him. There were needles in his arms. Worst of all. Fang's head was hanging down in defeat.

"No!" I whispered.

I ran to Fang. I started to pull all the needles out. Emmett got his feet out of the boots and Jasper got Fang off the wall.

He sat him down on the ground.

Fangs chest wasn't moving. I checked for a pulse…none. I gave Fang CPR several times. Nothing.

I hung my head in defeat. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

_They took Fang. My Fang! No one was supposed to get hurt._

I looked around the room and found a window up close to the ceiling. Two Whitecoats were watching Fang and I. I glared at them. Tears were streaming down my cheeks much faster now.

Their faces changed from curious to scared in only a few minutes.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett they hung their heads as if they were giving me sympathy.

My tears were falling on Fang's shirt now.

I felt a cool hand on my cheek wiping away my tears. I looked at Fang. His eyes were half open. He had a small half smile while wiping away my tears.

"Fang!" I gasped in relief.

I gently helped him sit up and hugged him tightly.

"Max," he said weakly.

"You're okay!" I had tears of joy falling from my cheeks now.

"Of course."

There was a loud crashing sound outside the room.

"We better get out of here!" Emmett said.

"Fang, can you walk?"

"No."

"Emmett can you--"

"Already on it!" he said picking Fang up from the ground.

"This is awkward…" Fang said.

"It's better than walking!" I said laughing.

Emmett walked through the doors and ran up the stairs. Jasper and I quickly followed.

Once we were up the stairs we were trapped. There were rows of mutants, Flyboys, and Whitecoats blocking our exit.

"We have to pass them!" I said.

"I have an idea!" Emmett said and charged at one of the rows.

"What on earth are you doing!?" Fang shouted.

Emmett ran right over the row with ease.

Flyboys were now flying in the air blocking me if I tried to fly over.

"I can't run through them," I said backing up a little.

"It's okay I got it covered!" Jasper said picking me up and

running over the same row Emmett went over a few seconds ago.

Once Jasper, Emmett, Fang, and I were outside, there were blast of fire and gun shots. Jasper was still carrying me and Emmett still had Fang.

We darted into the burning woods. Even though I was surrounded by fire and heat was still felt cold next to Jasper's cool skin. We got trapped in the middle of the small forest. We somehow got in the middle of a ring of fire.

"How do we get out of this one?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"I-I'm not for sure…"

"It's my turn now!" I leaped out of Jasper's arms and onto the ground.

"You ready?" I asked Jasper.

He gave me a questioning look.

I locked my arms under his and over his chest. I un tucked my wings and tried very hard to lift both of us off from the ground.

_Up and down up and down. Come on! Down fail me now!_

We slowly rose higher and higher. I flew out of the forest with Jasper. I put him on safe ground.

"Try to go home. I'll help Emmett and Fang!"

I flew away from him and met Emmett and Fang still in the ring of fire. The fire crept closer to them.

"Fang, I know you're tired and a little weak but can you help me?" I shouted over the fire.

"I'll try!"

Emmett put Fang on his feet. Fang stumbled and tripped.

"I guess it's a good thing we'll be flying huh?" he said lifting himself off the ground.

I wrapped Emmett's left arm over my shoulder and Fang did the same to his right. We pushed off the ground and with Emmett's help we rose higher into the air. Much faster than Jasper and I had.

_Man if only Jasper would have jumped off the ground with me. That would have helped a lot._

"Not much farther!" I called.

_Fang's getting weak… we need to land but we also need to get out of this forest!_

"Let's land there!" I said pointing to the edge of the burning forest. It was the same place I dropped Jasper off.

It was only a few hundred feet. Hopefully Fang could make it.

"Max, I don't think I can--"

Suddenly Fang fainted and we were all in the air hundreds of feet in the air.

"Fang! No, stay with me ,wake up!" I shouted while we were falling rapidly.

"He's out," Emmett said calmly.

"Would it hurt you if you landed like this?"

"No."

"Okay, can I just get Fang?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

I got out from under his arm but held onto the back of his shirt. My wings were burning now. Not literally but burning from pain. It was too much weight. I had to drop one of them. I climbed over to Emmett's other arm was. Fang still holding onto Emmett with as much power as he could have in his unconsciousness.

I unlocked Fang's grip on Emmett's arm and pulled Fang close to me. I wrapped Fang's limp arm over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna let go now, okay?" I shouted to Emmett.

"Gotcha!" he said smiling.

_This guy has to be crazy._

I let my hold on Emmett's shirt go and wrapped my free arm under Fang. My wings, still in pain, felt relief as I dropped Emmett's weight.

I flapped my wings desperately now so I can slow down Fang's and my fall.

I noticed once again Fang's chest wasn't moving like it should've been.

I folded my wings in and quickly fell towards the earth. I caught myself just before we would have crashed. I laid Fang down beside me looked at Emmett for help.

The forest was still burning behind us but I didn't care. All I focused on now was getting Fang to breath or at least his chest moving.

"Don't worry his heart's beating. I'm sure just with all those clothes we can't see him breathing," Emmett said.

"Alright."

I picked Fang up and started running. I was much slower than Emmett mostly 'cause I used all my energy to get him and Fang out of the forest. Even as I was slower and getting slower Emmett kept pace with me.

"Hold on," I said gasping for air.

I fell on my knees still holding Fang.

"I can take him if you want to fly the rest of the way."

"Okay, thanks."

I gave Emmett Fang and quickly got off my knees.

"We're only a few miles away we can probably get there in five to ten minutes…"

"Okay."

I jumped off the ground and unfurled my wings. I easily kept pace with Emmett now that I was in the air.

Good news we reached the house in a few short minutes. Bad news there were Flyboys surrounding the house and I saw only the Cullen's out in the yard. None of my Flock.

**Dun Dun DUNN!! Cliffie again! Maybe not as mayjor but still. A cliff. Anyways... please review I love the more reviews I get and I post sooner with motivation. So Thanks for reading and review. (If that's not too much to ask...)**

**-Kenna92005**


	14. Free Falling

**Last Chapter we ended with Good news they came at the house in a mtter of minutes, bad news...Flyboys were surrounding it. Fang was in Max's arms. He fainted... hope that reminds you guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

I landed on the porch where Rosalie was standing guard.

"Don't worry, your Flock is inside. Esme is taking good care of them. I can take Fang from you if you want to help my family."

"Okay," I said passing Fang to her.

She held him with ease and walked gracefully into the house.

I flew in the air and landed smack dab on a Flyboy behind Emmett.

"Attack!" Emmett yelled with a smile on his face. The Cullens and I charged at the waiting Flyboys. Alice killed so many at a time you had to concentrate, hard, on her just to see her. Carlisle and Emmett were fast too, but Edward had to be the fastest.

After knocking out several Flyboys I flew in the air, taking the ones trying to escape, out. They fell with a nice thud. I looked down at the Cullens. We were almost finished here. I turned to the house, ready to land, but what I saw made me furious.

A crazed Flyboy was trying to take my Fang away again! I flew silently behind him and landed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Terminating experiment number two."

The Flyboy then raised his fist and was about to hit Fang in the gut. I jumped in the air and grabbed the Flyboy's wrist bringing him along too. He kept wiggling making my grip slip.

He punched me in the gut dropping Fang. I ignored the pain and flung my arms around Fang trying to save him. I wrapped my arms under his and held him close, flapping my wings desperately. I was losing air quickly. Fang and I would crash unless I could push harder.

_Come on! Come you're stronger than you think! Come on!!_

"What's wrong Max? Can't fly anymore?" The Flyboy said in a weird voice.

"Don't touch me!"

"Max!" Carlisle yelled from the ground.

I was at least a thousand feet in the air. If Fang or I dropped we would die. That or get permanently hurt.

The Flyboy me hard in the wings and pulled on my arms. Fang slipped through my hands and started falling.

"Fang!" I yelled going down for him.

I put myself between Fang and the ground. If he was going to fall I was going to be with him. To protect him.

_I'm too weak to try to fly with Fang again. This is it. The end… Angel if you can here me. I love you._

_Max! _her small voice shrieked inside my head, _No!_

"Max!" Alice shrieked now.

"Fang, if you an here me, take care of the Flock," I whispered right before we crashed to the ground.

I blacked out, cold, and alone.

**Dun Dun DUNN!! (sorry I couldn't help it...) Alright I don't know about you but I think that's a major cliffie! Major! Sorry for it being much shorter than the others... I promise the next one will be longer! Please review!! The more reviews the better!**

**-Kenna92005**


	15. Waking up

**Me again! Okay last on Where are you: Max came crashing down on the earth saving Fang's life. I left you with a cliff! Ooh evil me! Haha! Okay that was just weird... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max ride or Twilight!**

Fang's POV

"Is she going to be alright?" a musical, boy's voice said from another room.

"I don't know," another voice said more of a man's.

_Where am I? Wait! Where's Max? Last time we were flying…carrying a guy across a burning forest…I fainted. I think…maybe…Max carried me dropping the guy?_

_I can't remember anything else. Where's Max?_

I slowly opened my eyes to face a blonde girl inches away from me.

"Whoa!" I said falling off the table I was on.

The blonde girl helped me up and walked over to Angel who was laying unconscious at the table next to mine.

I ran to her passing the Blondie as I went.

"What happened to her!? Who are you!? Where's the rest of the Flock!?" I said looking around finding Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy.

"As you can tell the Flock is in this room. The School did this to Angel. I'm Rosalie. My mom and I are helping your family. You know, giving them medicine and stuff they need to heal."

"Where's Max?" I asked barely breathing.

"She's…"

Rosalie hung her head.

"No! No she can't be dead!" I said taking steps away from her.

Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes now. I reached the wall and took deep breaths.

_Max isn't dead! She's a fighter. She's alive! I know it! I can feel it! Oh who am I kidding! Max isn't in this room! For all I know she could be buried already!!_

I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. The tears were now falling. They fell through my fingers and hit the floor below.

"We don't know if she's dead or not," the same musical voice said from the door way.

I lifted my head to face a bronze colored hair boy. Maybe seventeen… He didn't hang his head like Rosalie instead he stared back at me. I stood up using the wall for balance.

"S-she's not dead!?" I said feeling a small smile on my wet face.

"We don't know…"

"Where is she?"

I took a step closer to him.

He looked at Rosalie then back at me.

"She's in my room."

_What's is Max doing in this guys room?_

The guy stepped out of the room and lead me up some stairs.

"By the way, I'm Edward."

"Why's Max in your room?"

"She needed more medical help plus when her Flock wakes up we decided it'd be best if they didn't see her like this…"

He opened the door. I peered in. There was a girl, my age, with one leg and arm in a cast. Her wings were also wrapped up. Her neck had a brace and her face looked blank. She was pale with a lot of purple splotches. Much paler than usual. Her lips barely had color. Ivy and needles were in her skin giving her fluids. She hardly even looked like Max anymore.

_No! Max!_

"What happened?" I asked stepping inside trying to get closer to Max.

"She was saving you and a Flyboy hit her in her back, some where, making her wings slightly paralyzed for a few minutes. The both of you were falling so she put herself between you and the ground trying to save you. She crashed to the ground when you just hit her. It's not your fault it's the Flyboy's fault and I know if she was awake she would be telling you the same thing."

_It is my fault. If I were awake I could have stopped her!_

"I'll leave you guys alone."

I felt tears coming back into my eyes when Edward left. I looked down at Max. Her chest wasn't moving. I held her free hand very gently.

She was limp and gave no sight of movement. I looked at her hand carefully. Brushing it feeling for any breaks that Edward and them missed. Nothing. I checked her wrist…no pulse.

_Max…why did you have to save me? If I were awake I would have saved you but you don't deserve to die! _

Just then an older man walked in. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Oh…hello. I'm Carlisle. I'm a doctor."

"Can you save her?"

"I might be able to. It's very serious. I've never worked on anything like this. Her bone structure is quite complicated but I can try."

I turned back to face Max. While Carlisle checked her ivy.

"There is a way you can help…if you want."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"You could give some of your blood. She lost a lot when she fell."

"Oh…yeah. I'll give blood."

"Great! That will help her a lot. I just need to get some stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes!" he said walking out of the room.

I turned back to Max.

_I'll give back the blood you gave me…equal. I won't owe you for that anymore but I do owe you for saving my life. I know what you would say…I don't owe you anything but Max…if it wasn't for me you'd be alive and well right now._

"Alright, I got my stuff you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Angel's POV

_If it wasn't for me you'd be alive right now. _Fang's voice said in my head.

_Who's dead? Where am I? Max?_

I bolted up right and clutched my head. Pain came back to me. Those stupid Whitecoats!

I blonde girl came over to me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I replied sweetly.

_Okay I'll play nice and innocent for now but if they try anything it's gonna be hard ball from here on!_

"Where's Max?" I asked confused.

_She's so sweet and cute! _The blonde girl said in her head. I smiled knowing my plan was working.

"She's in another room with…Fang. I think."

"Can you show me?"

"I wish I could but I can't leave this room until all of you wake up."

I looked around and saw Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy laying on tables like me.

"I can show you Max," another girl spoke from the doorway.

This girl was short and had short spiky hair. She smiled sweetly.

I jumped off the table and followed her upstairs and into a room. I looked around and saw Max. She looked broken and hurt. I felt helpless not being able to help her.

"Where's Fang?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry! He's just in another room giving blood. He's trying to help Max as well."

_Poor girl! She's so cute but I feel horrible when she cries. I wish Max would wake up so Angel wouldn't cry anymore!_

"Oh, so what happened to Max?" I asked ignoring the fact that she knew my name.

I now had tears roll down my cheeks. I wasn't faking these were real tears of pain. I felt that I could no longer smile or laugh.

"She was saving Fang. We'll tell all of you together. Do you want some food for now?"

"Sure," I said sniffing and wiping my tears off my face.

"I'm Alice," the girl said holding my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"I'm Angel."

Gazzy's POV

I opened my eyes to see a blonde girl standing over Nudge. I jumped off the table and ran to the doorway. I knocked into a big, cold, hard guy. I backed up slowly.

"I won't hurt you," he said smiling.

"Oh! You're awake!" the blonde girl said walking to me.

"W-where's Max?"

They looked at each other then back at me.

"Go ahead take him to her."

"Follow me kid."

"Uh…"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he said laughing and walking out of the room.

I followed several steps behind him. He opened a door and a crippled up Max laid on a bed. Fang sat in a chair beside her. His arm had a band aid on it. A man stood over Max poking another needle on her. One that would give her more blood.

I ran over to Fang and stood close to him. He wrapped his free arm around me to try to make me feel better. That's when I felt hot tears fall from my eyes. Fang's other hand held Max's.

I looked in Fang's eyes through my blurred vision. I could tell he was hurt and in pain. I knew he loved Max. We all knew it.

"Do you guys want food? I think Angel's downstairs eating," the big guy said.

"Alright," I said wanting to get out of the room.

"I'll go," Fang said quietly.

"I'm Emmett. Hope that clears things up a bit!" he said before smiling and leading us out of the room.

I held onto Fang's jacket just in case these people worked for the school. Fang didn't seem to care whether or not they did.

Nudge's POV

_My head! Ouch! Where am I?_

I opened my eyes. A blonde girl was sitting next Iggy checking on him. This some how made my blood boil.

_Bad Nudge! You do not like Iggy!_

_Where are the others?_

I looked around the room. Iggy and I were the only ones in here. Besides the evil blondie! I got off the table and walked over to her.

"Where's Fang and Max and Angel and Gazzy?"

"They're eating."

"Can I go too?"

"Yeah hang on. Jasper! Could you come in here?"

"Coming," a boy's voice said.

I boy maybe older than seventeen walked into the doorway and stared at me. I looked at Iggy trying not to stare back. I couldn't help glancing at him every now and then.

I had to admit he looked kind of intimidating.

"I can take you to, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Okay!"

I followed him out the door and into the kitchen/dining room. Gazzy and Angel were picking at their food not smiling or laughing. Fang wasn't eating.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a seat next to Fang.

He looked down at me then got up to get some food.

I turned to Angel who had tears in her eyes. She slid her food over to me.

"Why don't you eat it? It's your favorite, I thought," a spiky haired girl said.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Angel said her voice cracking a little bit.

I shrugged still not knowing why they were sad and ate Angel's food.

Gazzy stopped eating his food and passed it to me as well. I ate it after finishing Angel's.

"So why are you sad?" I asked after finishing Gazzy's.

"You haven't seen Max have you?" Gazzy said his voice cracking just like Angel's had.

"Where's Max?" I said turning to Jasper.

"I'll show you."

I got up and walked with out Angel and Gazzy following me. Fang sat back down at the table his head in his hands.

_What could make them so sad like this? _I thought stopping.

_Is Max dead!? _I ran to follow Jasper up the stairs and into a room.

Max was lying in a bed. With very little color in her cheeks. Her chest wasn't moving. She was completely still. My eyes stung. I ran out of the room and into Iggy who was following blondie into this room.

"Oh, Iggy!" I wailed into his shirt.

He rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Let's get them downstairs," Jasper said.

"Okay."

They led us back into the hallway and into the living room where Angel and Gazzy sat crying. Fang's eyes were bloodshot. I looked up at Iggy who also had tears in his eyes. For the first time I felt like he was lucky he didn't have to see Max like that.

**I am sorry that there is still that evil cliff! I know it probably makes you mad... I'll post soon! Or try at least...Anyways please review and stick with me! We will get through the cliffs! Review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	16. Please be alive!

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! Okay last time the Flock woke up and saw that Max was uncontious. I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't sleep that much last night. I mostly stayed in the room Max was in. They moved more medical stuff up here because her heart has slowed. I kept thinking she would get better but every time she gets worse. The others had lost hope… Nudge hardly talks anymore. Angel never smiles and Gazzy and Iggy don't blow stuff up. None of really eat a lot. We all lost our appetite.

As I sat there staring at Max's bruised and scratched face I saw the slightest movement. Her lip trembled just a tiny bit and her eyes tightened. I couldn't help hold my breath until I saw another movement. My heart was racing.

_Is she getting better? Or is this worse? Should I call for Carlisle?_

Max now started to shake. Not easy either hard almost like having a seizer. Her teeth were locked hard together and her eyes squeezed tightly. I started panicking.

_Would this be the end?_

**Max's POV**

"Max, please wake up," A voice said desperately.

I felt someone holding my hand. I was still weak and couldn't remember who's voice it belonged to…

I felt more pain now. My head was aching terribly. It felt like it had split. I could now feel the rest of my body. I had tons of broken bones. A few ribs too. Pain hit me hard.

I had to use all the strength I had left to not scream. My body hurt worse than my head.

"Max! what's wrong!" the voice said more frantic now.

The hand tightened on mine and I winced.

"Somebody! We need pain killer! Or something! It's going to be okay, Max. You're going to get through this!"

_It's Fang! Oh Fang you're alive! Yes! I saved you! _

"There you go, Max. The pain should be gone now," Carlisle's voice said soothing me but mostly Fang.

I listened to his footsteps walking away and out of the room. Fang stayed with me. The pain had left and I suddenly had more energy. Well at least enough energy to speak a little.

"H-how long have you been here…with m-me?" I asked pausing from small pains.

"Your alive!" Fang said jumping up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Ouch."

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay," I said opening my eyes now.

He was smiling wide and his eyes were full of relief.

I tried lifting myself up so that I could sit instead of lay. Fang immediately pushed my shoulders down gently.

"You need to rest."

"Fang, I think I've slept enough already!"

"No, Max. Your bones can't take it yet! You're lucky to be alive! Why'd you do that? Risk yourself to save me?"

That's when I realized I'd hurt him badly. I instantly regretted hurting him but I wouldn't ever take back that I saved him.

"Fang, I knew that if…well I don't think I could have survived without you…plus, I couldn't take it! If you hit the ground than I would too. It's like the saying you jump off a cliff I jump."

He thought about it then said, "I would have done the same."

"I wish that never happens again."

"You and me both."

Right then Angel peaked her little head in. She looked over at Fang with sad eyes. Then when she saw me up and alive her eyes filled with happiness. She printed over to me but Fang caught her right as she would have tackled me.

"Let me go! I want Max!"

"Angel, she's still hurt you have to be gentle."

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me!"

He let her go and she skipped over to me. I patted the spot beside me on the bed and she planted herself there. She smiled right before hugging me. It didn't even hurt, you know, I was just so happy she was safe.

"Gazzy's coming!" Angel said letting me go.

"Does he know I'm alive?" I asked.

"He thinks you're still sick…" she said looking down.

"Well let's change that right now!" I said smiling real big.

**Alright! I didn't have the heart to kill her off! I just like having Max in the story! I hope you like this chapter! The next one will hopefully be soon and that is when the rest of the Flock finds out she is well! Until Next Time!**

**-Kenna92005**


	17. Sparkling Eyes and True Love

**Hey! Sorry for the late posting again! Last on Where are you, Max woke up and Angel and Fang found out he is alive! Yay! **

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight!**

Angel, Fang, and I held our breath waiting for Gazzy to come in and notice that I was awake. He will be so thrilled!

As the door slowly creaked open, Gazzy's small head peek in. He looked at Angel, then Fang. He had a confused expression until he saw me. His face immediately lit up and he smiled.

He ran over to us and sat on the bed. He was much more careful when he hugged me. I was so happy.

"You're alive!" he said his face buried in my shoulder.

"I'm not giving up that easy!"

Iggy, from hearing all the commotion, came in. Of course since he couldn't see that I was alive and well Gazzy and Angel told him. Iggy was just as happy as everyone else.

"Max, I thought you were a goner!" he said smiling at me.

"Oh come on! Me?"

"I know it sounds crazy but you should have saw yourself!" Gazzy said.

"I was that bad?"

"Worse! You barely had any color. You were like…albino. You looked crippled!" Fang said.

Everyone nodded. I looked around and noticed that Nudge wasn't there.

"Where's Nudge?" I asked.

"I think she's still crying," Angel said.

"I'll go get her!" Gazzy said jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

We listened to his footsteps and then we heard Nudge slowly walk. She kept asking why he was so happy until Gazzy flew the door open and Nudge saw me.

"MAX!!" she screamed really loud.

"Nudge!" I said smiling at her.

She ran across the room and hugged me hard. I tried hard not to wince but it was very painful. I guess my expression gave it away because Fang said for Nudge to stop.

"Oh, sorry, Max!"

"It's okay."

We smiled at each other. Then we did a group hug. I was so happy we were together and all safe.

I can't wait until I can fly again or walk at that!

"Should we tell the Cullen's you're awake?" Fang asked me when the kids went off to bed.

"Sure."

Right then Edward came in with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle behind him.

"Hey, Max. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm much better. Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

After Carlisle changed my Ivy we talked about the bones and what happened.

"Will I be able to fly again?" I asked.

"We're not for sure. But there's always hope."

"How long until I recover?"

"Well according to your fast ability I would say a few days. Well maybe tomorrow you could walk."

I smiled widely at that.

The doorbell rang right after that and Edward sprinted downstairs.

"That must be Bella!" Jasper and Emmet said smiling.

"Where's Rosalie and Esme?" Fang asked.

"Hunting."

"Wait a minute! Who's Bella?" "Edward's girlfriend!" Jasper and Emmet snickered.

"Ah. That's cool! IS she…you know?"

"No, she's human."

"Cool!"

Edward walked in with a brown haired girl. She looked pretty but she nearly tripped a few times. Edward was smiling wide the whole time. Bella was red faced.

When she saw me she got a worried expression.

"I'm fine!" I reassured her.

She nodded.

"Hello, I'm Max."

"I'm Bella."

"Cool."

She nodded.

By now Jasper and Emmet left with Carlisle.

"Oh, this is Fang."

"Fang? That's a…cool name."

Fang chuckled.

You've never seen true love until you saw the way Edward looked at Bella. At times I saw Fang look at me that way. I new there was a special thing happening now.

I turned to Fang and smiled. He couldn't help to smile back at me. His eyes did sparkle when he looked at me…

**The next chapter will be interesting! When Max walks! Will she be able to fly? I know that isn't how Edward met up with Bella and sorry I changed it but later on you'll see why I changed it. Also Please Please review!!**


	18. A New Beginning

**Hi again! Okay this chapter begins with Max starting to walk. Last chapter she met Bella. Do you remember? Well let's hope! Also BE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM AUTOR'S NOTE!!!**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

"Are you ready?" Fang asked me helping me sit up.

"When am I not ready? Don't answer that." I said.

He smirked and helped me stand. Yes, today would be the day that I could walk…or at least try to walk.

My knees wobbled and I fell towards the ground but Fang caught me just in time.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to walk today."

"No! I want to walk. It was just a bad start."

"Alright, but lean on me. I can take most of your weight."

"No, it's alright."

"Max, please don't get hurt."

I looked in his eyes. They were sparkling just like a few weeks ago with Edward and Bella. I blushed and looked away.

"Fang, I can do this."

"I know you can. I believe in you."

I moved my right foot forward a little bit. When I put my weight on it I felt it tingle from not using it. I moved onto my left foot with Fang walking with me.

I walked slowly to the door. There Fang let go of me and opened it. I stood my ground but my knees were wobbling.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Never better."

I breathed in and out then took another step forward. This time putting more weight on it I paused as a sharp pang shot up my leg.

"Max, you alright?" Fang said getting ready to pick me up and take me back to the hospital bed.

"I'm fine."

I took three more steps until we met Angel in the hallway.

"Max! You're walking!"

He grabbed my free arm and pulled me along. Fang pulling the opposite way to slow her down.

"Okay guys one of you needs to stop pulling," I said.

Angel stopped but walked along beside me.

We walked a little faster to the kitchen where Nudge and Iggy were talking to Bella and Edward.

"Hey, she's walking!" Bella said smiling at us.

I smiled back. I truly did like her.

She got up from the table and took Angel's place and helped me to my seat.

"So, what's up?" I asked as I sat down.

Fang stood behind my chair seeing there was no seat open.

"Not much really. We were just talking about you flying," Edward said.

"What!? She can't fly today! She just learned to walk!" Fang said crossing his arms.

"I want to fly. I've been dying just sitting around in a room!" I said looking at him.

He sighed and retreated into silence.

"Alright, here's a deal, you can learn to fly if you can run from that chair to the front door," Iggy said taking Fang's side.

"Iggy! She wants to fly! Give her an easier task!" Nudge said.

"Nope it's the deal!"

"Iggy!" Angel said.

"Alright, I'll do it!" I said. Fang's eyes widened a bit.

I stood up with Fang's help. He glared at Iggy.

"Sorry, I thought she would back down!"

"This is Max we're talking about! She'll never back down to a challenge!" Nudge and Angel said together.

Edward got up with Bella and moved over by me.

**(A/N Be sure to read the bottom author's note! It's important!)**

"Are you sure you want to do this? You just started walking!" Bella said.

Fang made his way to the front door. He leaned against it and crossed his arms.

"I want to fly. Plus…I know I can do it."

"Max, I don't think you should. What would happen if you fell? You could break another bone," Edward said

"Edward, I heal quickly and I can already hop in place," I lied to reassure him.

"Can you?"

"Yes!"

"Show us."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Fang was now staring at me. I knew if I fell he would sprint to me.

"Okay…"

I jumped up and landed safely back on the ground. It barely hurt to tell the truth.

"That was only once. Can you do it more than once?"

"Yes!"

This time I hopped six times already getting better and used to the feeling. I knew I could run now.

Fang leaned back against the door waiting for the running to begin.

I took my running stance and charged slowly at first to Fang then gradually getting faster. I nearly tripped in the end but I caught myself. Fang grabbed me.

I smiled breathing heavily. He grinned back.

"Alright, ready to go outside?" Fang asked.

"I never thought you would ask!" I said grabbing the doorknob. He walked outside and met the rest of the Cullens and my flock outside. Edward and Bella walked outside with Nudge, Angel, and Iggy.

My flock stood with me in an empty meadow. Each one of them had their wings out.

I rolled my shoulders back and unfurled my wings wincing as I stretched them. They were really soar I stretched them until I got immune to the pain.

"Ready? I'll count down," Iggy said.

"Ready!" I called smiling widely.

"Five…four…three," Fang took my hand and held it tight, "two…one!"

We jumped in the air. I flapped mine harder and harder feeling more and more pain but I ignored it. Pain is only a message! Must ignore message!

Fang looked at me watching my face. I easily hid the pain from my face but couldn't keep it from my eyes. He only kept me five feet from the ground. As I continued to push harder I brought him up higher too. I let go of his hand breaking the bind. I soar higher in the air and faster. I breathed in the fresh air. Oh, how I missed this feeling. Feeling of being free.

Automatically I used my ability to go fast and disappeared. The last thing I heard was the Cullens and Bella gasp. I flew in huge circles just a few yards above my flock. They looked around for me then Edward pointed at me.

Everyone turned in my direction. When that happened I dive bombed. Yes, it was fun. Did it scare Fang? Yes! I unfurled my wings facing Fang. He looked relieved and mad.

"He's just as protective as you, Edward," I heard Bella say.

I laughed at Fang disapproval and hugged him tight. At first he was shocked then he hugged me back. We held hands and flew around the house. Circling the Cullens and dive bombing.

It was just as I remembered. The feeling of freedom and flying, my hair cascading behind me and Fang always beside me. Although something was different this time. We had friends to help us, but not normal friends vampires…

This was a new beginning.

**THE END**

**Hey hey! Okay the words the end is true. This is the last chapter of Where Are You! BUT GOOD NEWS FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT IT. There will be a sequeal!! Yes a SEQUEAL! Though this one has more to do with the Cullens. It will occur during Breaking Dawn. If you want those deatails soon than you can check out my blog. It's on the top of my profile. If you can't find it just search Kenna92005 on blogspot I should come up. The Blog is called Fanfiction soo...yeah. Anyways If you don't have a blog or anything I'll also post an A/N about it. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
